


Minatory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [683]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Can Ziva handle her little sister?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Minatory

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/15/2001 for the word [minatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/15/minatory).
> 
> minatory  
> Threatening; menacing.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113), and [Idee Fixe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968).
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, so I hope that it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Minatory

“Tali!” Ziva blurted. “I’ve missed you so much. He told me you were dead.” Ziva glared at her father.

Tali took a minatory step forward her glare centered on Ziva. “I can’t believe you gave up on me. You promised, Ziva.”

“What? I never gave up on you. He told me you were dead.” Ziva protested completely ignoring that Tali still had a gun pointed at her and her father had a sword to her neck. 

“So? Didn’t you ever wonder why there was no body? Don’t try and pretend you cared, Ziva. You never cared about anyone other than yourself.” Tali pointed out harshly. “It’s because of you that he had to hide me away in the first place. You have always brought too much attention to our operations. You have never been able to control yourself.”

Ziva stared at her little sister, the one she had always loved and looked out for, in shock. “I never stopped looking. Any downtime I had, I would hunt for clues for you.”

Tali snorted in disbelief. “Lies! You forgot about me when you went to America. You never once looked for me.” 

Ziva felt like her soul was being crushed. She couldn’t believe her sister was alive, but no longer trusted her. It devastated her. She sunk to the ground in complete misery. 

Eli relaxed slightly believing Ziva to not be a threat right now. That was a mistake. She quickly disarmed him of the gun and sword, but before she could use either against her father, Tali fired hitting Ziva in the shoulder and giving Eli a chance to reclaim both the sword and gun. 

Ziva fell to the ground clutching her shoulder and Eli backed away slowly even more wary of her now. Ziva wasn’t moving and neither was anyone else. They were at a stand still.

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for work, but at least I'm writing, right?
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
